


The first dance

by DivineHazex



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineHazex/pseuds/DivineHazex
Summary: In the first few years of being King of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil meets his future beloved for the first time.





	The first dance

Thranduil sighed, memories of the War of the Last Alliance plaguing his mind. It had become a bad habit, memories of his beloved father Oropher and the battle they had fought invading his mind whenever his eyes drifted towards Dagorlad, south from Greenwood the Great. Many of his kin had lost their lives during the battle, his father among them.   
It had been many moons since Thranduil’s reign begun, however as time passed the pain only stung him more. At times Thranduil felt like a young elfling wishing for his father to return home. Though he was no elfling, he was king, ruler to the Woodland Realm.

The merry laughter of the Silvan elves caused Thranduil to shake off his thoughts. It was no night to dwell on the past. It was January, month of Lirillo and Erinti and during this month the elves celebrated love and music. Though the Silvan elves were less wise than some other races, they were a happy and lively folk who loved to hold festivities.  
Beautiful melodies were played and the Elven king watched on as they danced and laughed. His lips started to curl upwards until his eyes caught someone or something.

A flash of golden blonde hair and a deep red dress stood out from the crowd. The song had finished and the elleth enthusiastically applauded the musicians, laughing gracefully. Her dress was the colour of a rich red wine with golden trimmings. Her golden hair was not a bland colour, it was streaked with warm reddish hues and it draped down, softly curling towards the ends. Though it was her deep blue eyes which stood out the most to Thranduil for they reminded him of the sea which was forever calling for more elves to sail west. Only then did Thranduil notice that he had descended from his throne and stood close enough to make out the colour of her eyes.  
Thranduil froze for a moment before he placed his hand above his heart and extended it in an elven greeting.  
“Thranduil, my lady.” He introduced himself politely.

“I know your name, my king.” Her lips curled into a warm smile and she curtsied. “I am Merileth of Dorwinion.”

“Merileth.” Thranduil repeated, his eyes burning into hers. “I have come to ask you for the next dance.”

Her eyes widened slightly at his request and she looked over her shoulder towards her companions who Thranduil had failed to notice before. They hastily nodded at her to which she turned her head to look at him once more. “I would be honoured, my king.”

“I shall await you here then, once the next song plays.” Thranduil then grasped her smaller hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Then he turned to walk back to his throne, ignoring the delighted squeals of her companions. To be truthful, Thranduil was confused as to what had possessed him. He had been in a trance of some sort, like something within her pulled him closer to her. It was unlike anything Thranduil had ever experienced. He usually had more self-control than that. 

The song was beginning to wind down and Thranduil looked towards their meeting-spot, Merileth already waiting. He looked at her for a moment as she stood with her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes nervously darting from one elf to another. He weaved through the crowd and stood in front of her, extending his hand for her to take.

“For a moment I feared you had changed your mind.” She admitted and laughed a little, her cheeks turning a rosy colour. Merileth placed her delicate hand in his and he led her towards the other elves whom were enjoying a dance.  
They hooked their arms and spun, Merileth’s golden hair whipping behind her. She laughed, a lovely sound to Thranduil’s ears. They tapped their heels and spun around, clapped and stomped and with a final move Thranduil placed his hands on her waist and spun her around. He gently placed her back on the floor as the song ended and she giggled delightedly. The elves burst into applause and Merileth clapped alongside them and laughed breathlessly.

“Thank you.” She bowed her head in respect as he took her smaller hands in his. “I have not had the pleasure of enjoying a dance in a long time.” 

“No, nor have I.” Thranduil agreed, smiling down at the elleth. She returned his gaze for a while, both lost in a moment they had not anticipated.

“Very well.” Thranduil cleared his throat and took a respectful step back, his eyes pointing towards her companions. “I suppose I should not keep you any longer.”  
Her head whipped around towards her friends who had been watching them, waving for her to join them.

“I will remain within your kingdom for a few days longer. I would greatly like to get to know more about the king of Greenwood.” Her eyes gleamed with an excitement as she peered up at him. “If you would allow it.”

“There is nothing I would like more, my lady. I wish to learn more about the elleth who hails from Dorwinion. If you would allow it.” A grin stretched across his features, mocking her polite request.

Merileth’s smile reached her eyes and she curtsied. “I hope to see you soon, King Thranduil.”

“I hope to see you, too, Lady Merileth.” Thranduil watched her as she turned and walked away from him. His heart was singing with glee as he looked at her, a warmth he could not describe spreading through his body like wildfire. This was an unfamiliar emotion. Unfamiliar, however, did not mean it was bad. The opposite. This feeling excited the elf.


End file.
